1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle enablement and disablement and, more particularly, to remotely controlling vehicle ignition enablement and disablement through various wireless technologies.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, there are a variety of systems that exist for vehicle protection. On Star® and LoJack® are examples of systems used to track stolen vehicles. Each of these two systems utilize a patch antenna on a vehicle to transmit and receive signals from a Global Positioning System (GPS) satellite. These services not only can provide detection of a location of a stolen vehicle, but can also allow for remote access to the vehicle if the keys are locked inside. Interactive theft deterrent systems, typically though, do not connect to the ignition system of a vehicle.
However, there are a variety of existing systems that indicate distress and/or vehicle disablement. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,805,057 by Eslaminovin (“Eslaminovin”), which is hereby incorporated by reference, a vehicle can be disabled by a distress signal that is activated though a cellular phone. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,086 by Escareno et al. (“Escareno”), which is hereby incorporated by reference, a vehicle is disabled through the use of a pager that can also warn the driver. However, neither Eslaminovin nor Escareno disclose the use of a wireless system to enable usage.
To date, there is no service available to remotely control a vehicle. Cars and other vehicles have elegant electronics merged with mechanical switches to operate as theft deterrents. However, these elegant electronic solutions integrated with mechanical switches typically are independent. In other words, the systems and vehicles operate independent of any external communication or other influence. Thus, the independence means that there is virtually no way to harmlessly stop the vehicle once it is taken or in motion. Invasive techniques, such as stop sticks that puncture tires, are utilized.
Because of the independence of the vehicle, a significant threat to the public is posed. There are times when thieves or owners may recklessly drive without stopping, even with police instruction. As mentioned, only invasive techniques are used to stop the vehicle. Invasive techniques, though, can cause harm to bystanders or property damage.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for remotely controlling a vehicle ignition switch that addresses at least some of the problems associated with conventional methods and apparatuses associated with conventional ignition systems and antitheft devices.